


Don't Touch the Bottom

by Auntie_Dot



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Foreplay, LGBT Destiny Month, Skinny Dipping, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_Dot/pseuds/Auntie_Dot
Summary: Mara and Sjur spend a day going to a lake near Mara's cabin in the woods.Intended to be posted in June for LGBT Destiny Month but I got carried away with other works (oops.)





	Don't Touch the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough of this ship. There needed to be more.

Early morning light peaked through the forest canopy. A howling breeze blew through. The birds living in the trees sang their songs, fluttered this way and that. Crickets still chirped in the shadows. The cabin’s windows were left open just enough to let the cool nighttime air in. A faint hint of smoke lingered in the room from the candles that had been blown out some time in the night.

Sjur woke up to the sounds of the forest. At first she didn’t want to get up. Her and Mara had spent half the night awake moaning one another’s names into the pillows. If she focused enough Sjur could still taste Mara on her lips. Last place she remembered the smaller woman being was wrapped in her arms under the blankets together.

The other half of the bed was unoccupied. Sheets were disturbed. The glass that was sitting on the nightstand before was gone. Their clothes were still scattered around the room. Sjur sat up in bed and stretched her arms up into the air. Wasn’t often she had the option to sleep in. They weren’t in the city. Neither of them would be expected to do anything out here. Not like the birds were going to start issuing proclamations from the queen.

“Did you know you snore” Mara asked from the doorway. She wore Sjur’s tunic from the day prior. Her platinum blonde hair was barely keeping its normal hold. Some parts of it stuck out from her head. A faint trace of a smile etched into her lips. “I nearly smothered you with your own pillow.”

“You wouldn’t” Sjur dared. She glanced around and found Mara’s shirt on the bench at the end of the bed. It was far too small for her to wear. “Wanna see me try to put your shirt on?”

“I rather like that one.” Mara approached the bed and promptly removed Sjur’s shirt before handing it back to her. Sjur couldn’t help but stare, even when Mara gave her a look.

“What? You’re breathtaking, you know.” _In more ways than one._

Mara rolled her eyes. She collected her shirt off the bench and pulled it on.

“Boo” Sjur called out with a frown. “Keep it off. Keep it off.” She began to chant, hands hitting her legs in rhythm.

“Really, what are you?” Mara couldn’t help but laugh at the larger woman. Despite what everyone said, the horror stories she’d heard in Queen Pin’s court, Sjur had quite a soft side.

“You look better without it! Just saying!”

“And you look better without yours. _Just saying_.”

Sjur’s smile twisted into a grin. She all but leapt up out of bed closed the gap between herself and Mara. Her smile grew as the smaller woman struggled to keep a straight face. Instead of leaning for a kiss, Sjur picked Mara up by the waist and pulled her up. Their lips crashed together, teeth clacking. Rougher than what either expected but they both pressed into it with equal passion. In their passion the larger of the two spun them around and took careful steps toward the edge of the bed.

Mara nearly cried out when Sjur let her go. Luckily she landed on the bed and not the floor like she was expecting. Sjur moved on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down her neck. One hand kept her balanced while the other ran fingers down Mara’s lower stomach.

“I guess breakfast is going to burn” Mara sighed. Sjur stopped in her tracks and dared a glance up to Mara’s face.

“I have breakfast in bed. Right here.” Sjur reached down between Mara’s legs with one hand. She rubbed gentle circles against Mara’s clit, a smile forming when she earned a small moan. But Mara’s hand was reaching, grabbing her wrist. Her smile died down. She didn’t fight when Mara wiggled out from underneath her. The smile returned when the smaller woman leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Later. Get dressed.” Mara grabbed a pair of shorts that had been tossed halfway across the room. Just another victim of their passion last night. Before she could even think of putting them on Sjur snatched them right out of her hands and pulled them on.

“You expecting company today” Sjur asked as she searched for something for her lover. She tossed the gathered mesh panties and shorts at Mara.

“I would like to take a walk after breakfast.” Mara pulled them on before slipping a pair of sandals on. She could hear the deflating sigh from Sjur. If she was expecting to have a lazy day it wasn’t happening.

By the time Mara returned to the kitchen their eggs had burned. The smell was awful. Sjur saved the pan's contents from the compost and shoveled them all into a bowl. She took some hot sauce and drenched the burnt eggs and ate them right out of the bowl. Without utensils. Mara nearly dropped an egg right unto the floor at the sight.

“What” Sjur asked through a mouthful of food. She swallowed and smiled. “Anything you make is delicious.”

“You could’ve used a _fork_ , Sjur. The drawer is right. There.” Mara pointed to the drawer right next to the other’s elbow. Sjur glanced down at it before shrugging. She finished the rest of the eggs before Mara could get the next batch ready. While she worked on carefully folding the eggs in the pan the taller woman stepped outside and began picking fruit off the branches surrounding their cabin.

It was peaceful out here. Away from other Awoken. Uldren didn’t venture this far out most of the time, her mother even less. It had been a good two weeks since she’d last seen her brother.

Sjur returned inside with an armful of fruit. She flopped it all down on a counter beside the stove. Picking up a knife she began to peel and core the fruit and feed Mara pieces of it. Mara made a point by biting Sjur’s fingers if they got too close to her teeth.

Mara picked up the pan and slid the omelet out. She handed the plate to Sjur who only beamed at the offered food. She sprinkled it with yet _more_ hot sauce and then topped it with _fruit_. Oh, how Mara could adore the woman so, she wondered. A true mystery of the universe. Even the pure smell of the stuff stung the poor woman’s eyes. Yet Sjur? She all but _chugged_ the stuff. When Uldren showed up next, Mara would have to ask him to get a few more, larger bottles of the stuff. And see if they got some more with a bit more of a kick.

“It’s delicious, hon” Sjur complemented. She had grabbed a fork this time and was shoveling mouthfuls of fruit and egg and hot sauce. Just watching the woman eat was entertainment enough for Mara. Sjur could see the smaller woman watching, staring. She smiled and tried to shove more food than normal in her mouth. Mara groaned, rolled her eyes, and returned to making herself something for breakfast. There weren’t many eggs left thanks to the first batch burning. At least they weren’t wasted.

What was lacking in eggs was certainly made up for when Sjur went back outside. She returned only to grab a bowl of sorts and went back out. By the time the last batch of eggs were finished the larger woman returned with a whole bowl brimming with berries. Blue, red, pink. Once washed they looked absolutely delightful.

And they were. Especially with Sjur hand-feeding Mara each berry between small bites of egg. They didn’t speak much. Didn’t need to, really. One another’s company was more than sufficient. The windows in the cabin were cracked open just enough to let the birds singing outside, the rustling of leaves in the wind, be their music.

Mara returned to their bedroom once they were done. Sjur cleaned their dishes without a complaint. Even when her lover returned in more clothing than she left. Eventually she made her way back to their bedroom and changed into something more comfortable for a hike. When they left they closed the windows and Sjur brought her bow, quiver, and a full set of arrows. There was little that could harm them out in these woods. But better safe than sorry.

“Going anywhere in particular” she questioned Mara as the small woman closed the front door.

“Remember the lake northeast of here?”

Sjur nodded and adjusted the strap of her quiver. She dipped her head and motioned for Mara to take the lead. They walked around the cabin and set out on a barely-walked path. They’d only been out this way a handful of times. Above their heads birds flew from one branch to another.

The further into the woods they went the less the path was trampled down. Sjur took the lead eventually, when Mara was beginning to slow thanks to heavy underbrush. She plucked the smaller woman right up, tossed her over her shoulder, and simply stomped through the thorny bushes and tangly vines that littered the forest’s floor. Mara didn’t raise a single complaint about it.

Eventually the dark canopy of the forest began to change. It was thinning. The larger trees were giving way to smaller, thinner. In the distance Sjur could hear the sound of water- wait. She put her ear to Mara’s side and double checked. Nope, nothing from her.

“We’re close” she commented as she set Mara down. The path was entirely gone by now and Sjur had been stomping along for the last few hours. Mara continued forward towards the ever-thinning canopy with Sjur on her heels. A deer startled the pair when it walked in front of them. It stared at them, them at it before it ran off in the direction it was moving. Before Sjur could take aim, it was gone in the thick forest underbrush.

“What would you expect to do with something that big” Mara questioned as she took Sjur’s arrow and dropped it back in her quiver.

“Clean the hide in the lake to take it home. Harvest the meat and head home and cure it so we’d have some jerky.” Sjur shrugged and watched Mara as she continued forward. “Y’ don’t think it was running from something, do you?”

“No. We’re fine.” If there _was_ something after the deer they would’ve stumbled across it by now. But now the sight of the lake was clear. Both women picked up their paces until they got to the lake’s edge. Sjur walked around the whole perimeter as Mara found a comfortable spot in the foliage to sit. The birds were singing above their heads. Sunlight tickled Mara’s feet and glistened off the clear water’s surface. The water was still until Sjur threw a rock in it. The ripples spread to all edges of the small lake.

“I can see the bottom” Sjur commented when she returned. Settling her quiver and bow against a tree she too flopped down next to Mara. Before the smaller woman could protest she pulled Mara close and laid down. “Its beauty lacks compared to your own.”

Mara rolled her eyes and relaxed against Sjur. Her eyes turned to the fluffy clouds overhead, watching them float lazily by in the gap of the leaves over the lake. She could see her lover’s arm reach up and point to one that was shifting in the atmospheric current.

“That one looks like a bird” Sjur commented. Her arm lowered when Mara pulled it down. “What?”

“How old are you again” the smaller woman asked. Sjur snorted and flashed a toothy grin.

“Have a little fun. Just for one day. Relax a little.”

Maybe she had a point. For once in her life all the cogs of her plans were working as they rightfully should. Uldren hadn’t come with bad news, or any news. He was living his own life, and Mara hers. There was that slight tinge of sadness at the lack of their correspondence, however. For if he hadn’t tried to reach out, it could mean that he is having his own issues.

“I said _relax_ not get more stressed out!” Sjur moved her hand to cover Mara’s eyes. “Are you worried about something?”

“I hope my brother hasn’t found himself more trouble” Mara replied calmly. She didn’t pull Sjur’s hand away. It did more wonders than even its owner could realize.

“Ah, he’s fine.” She went quiet for a moment and went to move her hand. Mara stopped her. “They say twins bear special bonds from birth. They know when one another could be hurt, or sad. He might be sad. That might be why you’re so worried.”

“Could be.” Mara blinked a few times under Sjur’s hand. There had always been that little tickle in the back on her mind. The one that seemed to come up just before Uldren would saunter in with a wound still bleeding or barely patched up. Mara had always ignored it, tried to ignore the concern that itched the back of her mind. He'd always got himself into scuffles and didn’t always come out unharmed. But the man was always proud that he walked away from everything.

“Maybe we should head to the city and make sure he’s-”

“Uldren is fine.”

That seemed to settle that. Sjur’s hand drifted away from Mara’s face and instead pulled the smaller woman closer. Her muscles were a little stiff. Was she worried something was going to happen? Was there a more tangible threat in the trees Mara just couldn’t see?

When Mara sat up, so did Sjur. The Paladin scanned the ring of trees around the lake before getting to her feet. Instead of reaching for her bow which was resting against a tree within arms reach, she began to pull her clothes off. Mara watched without a word, arms folded in her lap.

Sjur ignored Mara’s staring. But the smiles on each of their faces said enough. Sjur pulled her pants off and threw them at her lover. In the time it took Mara to uncover her face Sjur was already bounding for the lake. She disturbed the still water by jumping in and making quite a splash. Mara stripped down as well but took the time to fold their clothes and leave them in respective piles. Just in case, she carried Sjur’s bow and quiver full of arrows and left them within arms reach at the water’s edge.

“The water’s great” Sjur called out from the water. A few meters off the coast she was treading water, her long, pale hair slick and stuck to her head, some even blocking her vision. “You do know how to swim, right? I could teach ya.”

“I know how to swim” Mara replied. She dipped a foot in the water and jumped back. It wasn’t fine, it was freezing! Even when Sjur approached her all the smaller woman had done was simply stand in ankle-deep, half-freezing water. And when Sjur picked her up she tried to fight back. Not enough to actually harm, but just enough to let Sjur know that _no, the water is too damn cold_ and a half dozen similar excuses. At Sjur-hip deep water the larger woman threw her lover into the water.

Mara let out a yelp when the coldness hit her whole form. She could hear Sjur laughing, and see her stepping over to join in the deeper water. Mara could stand at this height without needing to tread water. So she stood there, shivering, arms crossed over her bare chest. Sjur reached out and tried to pinch a perked nipple. Mara slapped her hand away but wasn’t able to stop the second hand reaching over. This time she slapped the water up into Sjur’s face. It stunned her just long enough for Mara to start swimming further out in the lake.

Sjur caught up quicker than she hoped. She wrapped her arms around Mara and pulled her close. They spun in the water until they were both floating together, cuddled together, near the middle of the lake. The birds still sang their songs from the trees surrounding them. A breeze picked up over the water and chilled Mara. Sjur pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“See? Fun” she whispered into Mara’s water-lodged ear. Mara let out a sound of approval and closed her eyes. They continued to float there for a while. Long enough that eventually the sun above had started to touch the edge of the ring of leaves to one side. Was Sjur asleep?

Clearly not when a wandering hand reached up and massaged Mara’s breast. Mara bit back a moan but didn’t slap the offending limb away.

“Thought you were asleep” Sjur muttered as her hand withdrew. She took a deep breath and suddenly dived below the water’s surface. Mara, too, took a breath and dipped just under the surface. She watched Sjur try to swim to the bottom of the lake. But it must’ve been far deeper than either of them expected; Sjur gave up seemingly halfway, turned around, and bounded for the surface. When she breached the surface Sjur took a deep breath and coughed out some water. Her nose was beginning to run a little.

“Deeper than I thought. Don’t try to touch the bottom.”

Mara rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. Sjur made a face at her before splashing her lover. Mara spat water out and returned with a bigger splash. Sjur snickered and began to splash her more and more. They began to laugh in between spats and coughs and splashes. As Sjur’s laugh grew heavier’s so did Mara’s. It was contagious.

They began to drift closer to the shore. The only guide for either of them was the faint glimmer of Sjur’s bow sitting atop a rock barely a meter above the water’s edge. Sjur would’ve been the first to make it to shore if Mara hadn’t gotten a cramp halfway there. She watched as the taller woman dipped down to massage and force Mara’s leg straight, fingers massaging the cramping muscles. Even when Mara insisted she was fine, and even tried to swim back by herself, Sjur pulled her to her back and swam back to shore. She set Mara down on the rock next to her bow.

The air was colder than what the water felt like now. But the stone was warmed by the sun overhead. Mara laid down on her back and watched as Sjur took her time to get out of the water. She squeezed her long hair as she approached her lover, a trail of water followed her tracks.

“Leg still hurting” Sjur asked as she stood over Mara. Her shadow blocked the sun from Mara’s eyes. From this angle, Sjur looked...amazing. Her hands still clenched at chunks of long hair, squeezing water from her locks. There was a hint of concern the woman could never hide.

“Join me, Sjur” Mara called out. She pat the rock next to her with her hand. She couldn’t help the smile that crept up when the taller woman complied and laid down next to her. Mara inched closer. She rested her head on Sjur’s arm. The woman was so warm compared to the air. They should’ve brought a blanket or towels or something, though.

Another breeze drifted through the forest and over the water’s surface. Mara shivered against Sjur, who turned and pressed ever closer.

“We should head back.” Sjur’s voice was low. Mara almost thought the woman hadn’t spoken at all. “We can come back in a few days.”

“If nothing comes up.” She didn’t want to leave. Not quite yet. Mara was perfectly content in Sjur’s arms. If they left, it meant that Uldren or her mother could find them. It could mean a disruption of their quiet little life.

Sjur pulled Mara close as she sat up. With a sort of awkward grace did she stand up, her smaller lover cradled in her arms. As they made it back to their clothes another breeze picked up. Mara watched Sjur’s hair flutter in the breeze, reached out, and ran her fingers through it. They didn’t get far, and Sjur’s face twisted when Mara found probably a dozen tangles.

“Can you brush my hair when we get home? Your fingers seem to find the most painful knots” Sjur commented. She set Mara down on the crumpled foliage she sat upon earlier. As Mara dressed Sjur rushed back to the edge of the lake to grab her quiver and bow and make it back up to get dressed in a hurry. Enough of a hurry that she put on her tunic backwards.

Didn’t seem to phase her, either. Mara didn’t think Sjur was any wiser about it. So she didn’t mention anything about it for now. Sjur led them back through the trampled trail they left earlier until the paths the pair normally took began to reappear. Sjur veered off for a few moments to check a couple traps she had laid out for game. And returned with a couple decently-sized game.

By the time the pair returned to the cabin the sun was beginning to set. The way Sjur had cut the branches of the surrounding trees meant that they could watch the sunset from the back porch. While Sjur skinned and cleaned their would-be dinner outside, Mara sat in her favorite chair with a cup of tea on the porch. She caught Sjur staring at her with that bemused, entranced stare.

“See something you like” Mara called out.

“Every day” Sjur replied with a grin. Mara chuckled and flashed a smile back at her. As Sjur cleaned up the small station and tossed the scraps, Mara finished the last of her tea. She poured a cup for Sjur and handed it off to her as the woman approached with a tray full of raw meat.

“You know your tunic is on backwards, right?”

“What.” Sjur glanced down when both of her hands were full. When she looked up to Mara the whimsical look was gone from her face. The tiniest frown had replaced it. “You should’ve told me back at the lake.”

“Well, I think you look better without it.”

“Well, I think you’re the better cook between the two of us” Sjur replied with a smile. She handed the tray to Mara and the pair headed inside.


End file.
